Trapped
by PhoenixLoganSummers
Summary: When one of Bonnie's spells goes wrong the supernatural of Mystic Falls are trapped inside Klaus' mansion for ... well forever maybe! But fear not, because Miss Mystic Falls herself isn't planning to sit and drink for eternity. She has plans for everyone, but when her plans get out of control, there's no knowing what will happen next! Many possible pairings, read and find out!
1. The Spinning Bottle of Death

**This is just a bit of fun so read and review please. Any suggestions are welcome. Timeline is a bit wobbly because I only want certain people but Tyler is off doing werewolf stuff, Finn is daggered, Jeremy, Matt and Alaric aren't supernatural enough but will appear. People trapped in the house are Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol. Enjoy !**

The small group sat in Klaus' living room looking utterly depressed. Kol was twitching in the corner and soon Rebekah had had enough.

"What on earth are you doing!" She shrieked at him. Kol stopped fidgiting and smiled slyly at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kol smirked. Rebekah sighed,

"We haven't even been in this house for one day and I'm ready to rip your throats out."

"I'll raise my glass to that Blondy" Damon chipped in. Caroline pouted and interjected a thought,

"What about a game?" Kol snorted and Bonnie looked at her in disbelief

"A game?" She said, looking at Caroline like she had just suggested they all get naked and cook themselves in oil. "Are your crazy?" Caroline beamed at her brilliant idea.

"Well why not? We can't stop talking about how bored we are, and we can't leave the grounds around the house."

"Fair point" Damon interjected "I'm in"

"Me too" said Stefan quickly and before long the whole group has agreed, some unwillingly.

"So what are we gonna play?" asked Elena enthusiastically. Caroline's eyes lit up and she did a drum roll on her lap.

"Spin the bottle!" One half of the group groaned and the other half looked confused.

"Excuse my lack of knowledge, but may I inquire to what 'spin the bottle' actually is?" Elijah asked. Caroline sighed and gave a hasty explanation.

"Okay, basically you sit in a circle and spin the bottle so it lands on one person, then you spin it again until it lands on another person. Those two people have to kiss. You flip a coin to see what kinda kiss. Heads is peck on the cheek and Tails is make out. Got it?" A few people nodded. "Great!"

Half an hour later the group were sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room floor, all staring at the bottle in the middle that would deceide their future. Other bottles of alcohol were stashed around the room for good measure.

"Okay, I'll spin first." Caroline announced. The group held their breath as the bottle landed on... Elena. The bottle was spun again until it reached... Stefan.

"Oh, so typical. The bottle picks the couple that are going out. A coin flip later and Elena and Stefan had their longues down each others throats.

"So gross" Damon complained, "I'm trying to drink here." Spin Bottle: Bonnie

"Oh God" came the murmur from Bonnie's lips Spin Bottle: Stefan

"Twice in two shots" Caroline complained "Come on, you gotta be cheating" However this was only a peck on the cheek.

"Right I'm bored" Kol stated, "If we are not going to do anything fun, then lets forget it."

"Well what do you think is fun that can be done without killing people?" Caroline argued. Kol paused for a moment before springing over the circle and shoving his tongue down Caroline's throat. Elijah stood to stop him but Klaus got their first.

"How dare you!" Klaus whispered to his brother in a menacing tone, "How dare you do that to her!" He shoved Kol into a wall and the whole building shook. Kol only laughed

"Have I hit a nerve, Nik. You don't really like this girl do you?" Kol saw the look on Klaus' face change and laughed again "You do don't you? You've fallen for a common slut..." Klaus threw his brother against another wall in rage and sped out of the room.

Elijah helped to pick Kol up off of the floor and dusted him off.

"Don't be so childish" He warned Kol, who sauntered off to his room.

"Well I think that ends the evening's entertainment folks" Damon slurred throuhg his Bourbon induced haze.

"I apologize for my siblings behaviour" he told the others " I hope the rest of our time here won't be quite so eventful..." Rebekah laughed coldly

"Not likely" she sneered.

**So first chapter. Not the most exciting but I've got big plans for this one so stay tuned !**


	2. Caroline's Master Plan

**Sorry for the long wait, I've had loads of revision to do, but here it is. Note: It is the following day.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Elena was ripped from her dream of an oil covered Stefan and stared sleepily at the alarm clock beside her. _6.00am. _What? Was Elena first reaction followed swiftly by CAROLINE. Elena couldn't believe that her best friend would do this to her, especially when she knew that yesterday hadn't gone so well ,she had planned to spend most of today asleep so she could avoid everyone.

"Morning Elena" Caroline burst into the room wearing a pair of denim shorts, a vest top with a shirt over it and her hair tied up in a ponytail. This could only mean one thing: Caroline had a plan.

"What on Earth are you doing Car?" Elena complained as Caroline threw open the curtains and let the sunlight stream into the bedroom. "It's 6AM Car. 6AM" Elena repeated again slowly.

"I thought we should make the most of today as a team bonding effort, and I thought that..."

"Team Bonding?" Elena interrupted, "Were you not there last night? Did you not see what happened?"

"A minor blip" Caroline brushed her comments away, "I asked Elijah to help me get everyone up so we can have a proper chat. We are meeting downstairs at 7 sharp. Don't be late" and she skipped out of the room.

Elena thought she was going to cry.

At exactly 7 o'clock, Caroline bounced into the living room/kitchen area where she had asked everyone to meet. Several people were worshipping the coffee pot and the rest looked like they were about to fall asleep at any moment. The only people vaguely awake were Caroline and Elijah.

"So" Caroline began chirpily "I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, and I think we should try some team building exercises today to try to strengthen our bonds."

"The only bond I want to strengthen is the one with my bed" Kol said yawning. "No offence darling, but couldn't we do this at a reasonable hour?" The others nodded in agreement.

"NO" Caroline shouted, nearly blasting Damon's eardrum "We will be running on this schedule, and your up already so we may as well go. We are starting with a good old-fashioned game of hockey."

"No ice" said Rebekah sleepily "Any I'm not playing against these lot, I'm much to delicate" This made Kol snort and before long the siblings were close to ripping each others throats out.

"I think hockey would be a great idea Caroline" Elijah said, prising his siblings apart.

"Great" Caroline beamed.

The group were led outside by Caroline to find that Matt, Jeremy and Alaric had arrived, and had spent the night laying out enough concrete slabs to create a hockey field. Yes, the grounds were that big. They had also brought along enough wooden hockey sticks, and several hockey balls. Alaric would be referee, and Jeremy and Matt were his officals. Now there were just the teams which Caroline, of course, had organised.

Team 1:

Elijah, Stefan, Bonnie, Kol** SUB:** Caroline

Team 2:

Damon, Rebekah, Elena, Klaus

**The match will be in the next chapter which should be up soon. So what do you think will happen? Will the team building help? or will the competition bring out the worst in people? Please read and review! **


	3. Hockey or Die

**You lucky lucky people, here's an update already. I've noticed that there are some spelling and grammar mistakes so please just ignore them. I'm trying ! Enjoy! BTW it's field hockey, so no roller blades and no ice.**

"Now before we begin, rules. There will be no vamp speeding, no neck breaking, no bone breaking, no neck biting and absolutely no blood sucking. Are we clear? Good. 3,2,1 GO" shouted Alaric from his position in the centre of the pitch. Since the teams had been announced, some people were in a more competitive mood. Caroline had decided that being sub meant that she had the right to provide commentary.

"And Team 1 have the ball. Stefan neatly dodges brother Damon and moves towards Klaus in goal. A sly pass to Elijah... but it's intercepted by Rebekah. Team 2 now have the ball. Rebekah dodges around Bonnie and is through to face Kol for the opening goal and she... FOUL! FOUL REF FOUL!"

Just as Rebekah had been about to hit the ball into the goal, Kol had vamp speeded and smashed into Rebekah, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto Elijah, who accidentally tripped up Stefan.

Alaric came over and awarded Rebekah a free shot on goal which she scored, of course.

"1-0 to Team 2" Caroline continued her commentary" And Team 1 restart with the ball. Stefan takes first pass and he's not happy. Stefan and Elijah are flying down the wings with their hotshot passing, can anyone stop them?" A quick intercept from Rebekah proved her wrong. Kol obviously saw this as a challenge and came flying out of goal to shove Rebekah from behind. Another penalty shot, 2-0.

"And Stefan starts again for Team 2, looking more fired up that I've ever seen him." It was true that Kol's recklessness was annoying Stefan and he feared for Elena's safety more than anyone else.

"A nice interception by resident witch Bonnie Bennett, who then...OH MY GOD YOU LUNATIC!" Caroline shrieked at Kol from her position on the sideline. "You could have killed her. And she's on your own time you complete and utter moron." Caroline shouted again wacking Kol in the chest as she ran to help her friend.

Kol had become bored waiting in goal and had seen Bonnie as easy pickings, so when she collected the ball and tried to turn, Kol had vamp speeded behind her and tripped her, caused her to somersault through the air, and land awkwardly on her back.

"OMG BONNIE!" Caroline shrieked at Bonnie "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I would be a lot better if you would stop shrieking in my ear." Bonnie hissed at Caroline. "I just need some ice and I'll be fine. But I can't keep playing, you'll have to go on."

10 minutes later, Bonnie was sitting in the grass, back iced up, talking to Jeremy, looking happier than she'd been in ages.

"Oh well" said Kol "Looks like that's me sent off for the game then. What a shame" Kol glanced around cheekily and started towards the house.

"Not so fast" Elijah said speeding in front of him. "I think we should finish the game, give me a chance to regain some of my pride." Elijah flashed a smile at Kol that said he wasn't ready to give up yet. This was the first time many of the Mystic Falls Residents had seen Elijah in anything but a suit. He wore grey jogging bottoms, a white t-shirt and trainers, but still managed to keep his air of superiority and class.

Caroline had replaced Bonnie, and soon the game was in full swing. Kol had been confined to the goal area, but Klaus and Elena had swapped in goal for Team 2.

Caroline's running up the line with the ball, nice turn to avoid Rebekah, and it looks like Team 1 might be onto something here. Nearly at the opposition's goal, and a nice stop. Elijah's in the middle waiting for it, but Klaus intercepts.

A skillful move by the hybrid means that his team are now in possession, but Caroline is hot on his tail. But she trips! Klaus slows slightly to make sure she is alright, and that is all Stefan needs to steal the ball and score Team 1's first goal. 2-1.

**HALF TIME**

"What were you doing?" Damon shouted at Klaus "You were through on goal, why didn't you shoot?" Klaus looked down, feeling slighty ashamed. He had broken his own rule, he had stopped what he was doing because he thought Caroline was hurt. He let himself care. How stupid he had been.

"It was nothing, it won't happen again." And Klaus was sure of it.

**Back on the Pitch**

Alaric restarted the half with Team 2, and they were desperate to hang onto their 1 goal advantage. Damon skillfully slid the ball the Rebekah, who dropped it behind to Klaus, whilst the others distracted Elijah and Stefan, so Klaus could have a free run on goal.

Caroline was blocking his way though, determined not to let him win and she moved towards him, thinking that he would stop so that he didn't hurt her but she was wrong. As she leant forward, Klaus took the opportunity to turn her, and one of her skated slipped and she crashed hands first onto the concrete. _There was a sickening crack. _Klaus pretended not to notice, and went on to slip the ball past Elena into the goal. 3-1.

Caroline was still on the floor, trying to crack her wrist back into the right position without too much pain, but there was something else deep inside that was making her cry. How could he not have stopped? She wondered. Does he not care anymore? Caroline had made it clear that she loved Tyler, but he had been away for months now, and Klaus had been so kind to her, was it wrong that she was a little touched that he cared?

"Love?" Klaus stood above her, with a look on his face that she couldn't read. "Are you okay?" He asked, with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, just as soon as I pop my wrist back in." Caroline answered smoothly.

"Here let me." Klaus offered, putting down his hockey stick. He knelt by her and took her wrist in his hands. Surprisingly, his hands were warm and, just for a moment, Caroline was glad he was there. Before he put her wrist back in place and she screamed in pain.

"I think we are done here." Alaric said, checking his watch "The half is basically finished and I have some papers to grade. I brought some more bloodbags and I'll be down to bring more later." Elijah shook his hand and thanked him.

"Time for some lunch I think." Elijah announced, checking his watch. Everyone else agreed. Klaus helped Caroline up and she nodded her thanks before going to join Elena and Bonnie.

Maybe this feeling thing wasn't too bad after all, Klaus thought, as he wandered inside.


	4. It's a What ?

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have exams soon and I've been preparing for them. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please PM me or leave in reviews any ideas you might have about what the group can do whilst they are trapped. Thanks!**

The group sat in the kitchen, around a dining table all nursing their wounds. The vampires were all digging into blood bags whilst Elena and Bonnie looked on in disgust from their salads. Bonnie had an ice pack strapped to her back and was looking slightly happier after her conversation with Jeremy. Matt had decided to stay and have lunch with the group as he was working the late shift at the Mystic Grill for the week.

"So" said Caroline, when everyone had finished eating/drinking "Since this morning's activities didn't go quite to plan, Elijah and I have decided that we will spend the afternoon doing something slightly less strenuous." Everyone held their breath as they waited for Caroline to announce the latest torture.

"We are going to play….Pictionary!" Klaus smirked in hidden triumph whilst everyone groaned and complained about their abysmal drawing skills.

"Don't be so childish" Elijah chided his younger siblings, "It will be fun."

Half an hour later the group were back in the living room and been divided into groups of two by Caroline. Each pair had taken up a sofa or made a pile of cushions on the floor, to prevent cheating apparently.

The pairs were:

Damon and Stefan

Elena and Matt

Caroline and Bonnie

Elijah and Rebekah

Klaus and Kol

Damon and Stefan were going first, with Damon being the designated artist. They rolled a five, which was a person/place/animal. Damon started by drawing a circle.

"A football!" Stefan cried, earning a disbelieving look from Damon,

"I've barely started you idiot" Damon hissed at Stefan. He then proceeded to elongate the circle into an oval shape, before adding triangles to the top of it. Damon stepped back and admired his work triumphantly. Stefan looked blankly at him.

"You've got 20 seconds left Stefan" Caroline reminded him from the side. Stefan swallowed and tried to make some sense of what his brother had drawn.

"A…a…a hippo?" Stefan answered uncertainly "No wait, it's a bird?"

"Time's up boys" Caroline said cheerily, "What was it Damon?"

"A shark" Damon said crossly "A very well drawn shark in my opinion."

"Well no one really values your opinion do they Damon?" Kol said flippantly.

"Next pair!" Caroline said hastily.

This continued for about half an hour with little success from anyone apart from Klaus and Kol, and that was only when Klaus was drawing. Some of the more amusing guess' came from Elijah's attempts to describe Rebekah's drawing of a Monkey, which she later explained was designed to look like Kol, which nearly resulted in another fight.

Soon, Klaus and Kol were only one step away from winning whilst everyone else still lingered near the start.

"All play!" Carline announced.

"What?" Kol said looking perplexed. Caroline sighed and shook her head

"It means that everyone is involved so the teams compete against each other. Each team designates a player whose purpose will be to draw pictures. The team that guesses the word first gets to advance and take the next turn." Kol grumbled something but reluctantly agreed to participate.

A word was chosen and Damon, Matt, Bonnie, Elijah and Klaus all picked up their pencils, ready to draw.

"Go!" Caroline shouted and started the timer. Almost at once shouts filled the air,

"Apple, Pineapple, Chicken, Story, America, UK, Teenager, Pendulum, OLIVE OIL!" Kol suddenly shouted and everyone looked at him, "It was just a suggestion" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"30 seconds left people" Caroline said and the shouting started again.

"Peanuts, People, Bananas, New York, Shrink, Grow, Medicine, Donkey, Dolphin, Dinosaur!"

"Time's up!" Caroline shouted over the noise. Everyone looked at the other pairs pictures and realised that none of them looked anything like each other. Caroline frowned, "Klaus, would you like to tell us what it was?"

"Of course love" Klaus said grinning "It was a Dik Dik" Caroline frowned at him before realising that he was telling the truth.

Damon looked slightly sheepish and admitted that he didn't actually know what it was. Apparently no one did and they had all decided to just draw random shapes and hope their partners would develop the ability to read their minds.

Within five minutes Klaus and Kol won the game at which point Kol decided that for his victory celebration he would drink half of the liquor supply. Bonnie was surprised at how quickly an original vampire can become so drunk that he can't even walk up the stairs without falling over his own feet.

Matt bid everyone goodnight and went to work whilst Elijah and Rebekah escorted Kol upstairs and then went to bed. Bonnie complained her back was hurting and so Elena went upstairs with her to find a hot water bottle and Damon and Stefan decided to make use of the hockey pitch outside to practice their moves and let off some steam. This left just Klaus and Caroline clearing up the living room.

"I'm sorry about Kol's behaviour today Caroline. I didn't mean for him to ruin your day." Klaus offered by way of an apology for his absent brother. "I had fun at least."

Caroline looked over her shoulder and smiled at him "Thank you, I'm just trying to make the most of it, you know. I've got nothing else to occupy my time what with being stuck in this house."

Klaus smiled at her "Surely there are worst places to be stuck than this?"

Caroline put the cleaning things in a cupboard by the wall and nodded her head, "I suppose being here isn't too bad, as long as Kol stays passed out for the foreseeable future."

Klaus laughed out loud and Caroline was slightly surprised at the sound, he didn't laugh like that often, and she kind of liked it. "Well I'm going to bed now so I can plan tomorrow's fun activities" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

She walked past Klaus and he caught her wrist and spun her round to face him. "I'm sorry too. For what I did to you when we were playing hockey." He looked her in the eye, urging her to realise he was trying to put things right.

Caroline shook her head "It doesn't matter" she said softly "You were just caught up in the game. We all were."

"Thank you" Klaus murmured, his face just inches away from hers. He could see her cheekbones, the paleness of her hair, the brightness of her eyes and her lips. Oh, her lips. Soft, full, red lips. And in that moment Klaus wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips and never to stop, he would be happier than ever before if he could just be with her, to hold her.

The door slammed open and Damon strolled in followed by Stefan. He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him "Not interrupting anything am I blondie?" Damon said with his trademark smirk

"It's just that Tyler hasn't been gone that long and you're already filling his position, it hardly seems fair. Goodnight."

The brothers walked up the stairs and Klaus didn't move until he heard their bedroom doors click shut. Caroline pulled away from him and sped up the stairs.

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. For once Damon was right, Tyler was doing this for her, he was breaking the sire bond for her, so that they could be together without Klaus. And yet, she had nearly kissed him. She had wanted to so much and she couldn't bear the thought of what would have happened if Damon and Stefan hadn't have walked in. She pulled the duvet covers over her head, and fell into a restless sleep.

**Just a note that a Kirk's Dik Dik is a small antelope found in Eastern and South-western Africa.**


	5. Stone Cold Coffee

**Two updates in one day aren't you lucky people! I'm feeling in a creative mood today so here is another chapter. I love Klaus and Caroline as a couple so it's based around them and I don't like leaving people in suspense so who knows what might happen… As always review and leave any questions or suggestions. **

Klaus lay in his bed replaying the events of the evening before in his head. Damn those Salvatore's! He was so close to her. When he closed his eyes he could still see her perfect lips, the way the light glanced off of her skin. He could feel her breath on his skin, smell her perfume.

The door swung open and Kol danced into the room. He was still in the clothes he had worn the night before and he was obviously suffering the side effects.

"Nik! Nik! Nik my head hurts. My eyes! I can't see! Nik it's gone all black!" Klaus groaned and flung off his bed covers and the cold air that hit him was unwelcome. He walked over to Kol and removed the blindfold that he had put on himself last night in his drunken haze.

"It's a miracle Nik! I can see again!" Kol cried out.

"Well perhaps you could 'see' yourself out of my room." Klaus replied coldly.

"But my head Nik, I think I'm dying. I'm not ready to go Nik; I'm too young to die." Kol collapsed onto his brother's bed and promptly fell asleep again. Klaus silently cursed his younger brother but didn't have the heart to move him, or more like he didn't want him to wake up again. Besides he was awake already. Klaus grabbed a jumper and slipped it on over his lightly muscled body. He couldn't find any tracksuit bottoms so he just kept on his pyjama shorts.

It was still early, around 6AM, and Klaus did not want to encounter any sleep deprived vampires any more than the next person, so he slipped quietly downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find some coffee.

Instead he encountered,

"Caroline." Klaus wasn't sure what to do with the blonde vampire sitting in his kitchen in very little clothing. "Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep" she replied without looking up from her coffee. "You?"

"Oh" Klaus smiled slightly "Kol woke up with a hangover and a blindfold on. You can guess the rest." Caroline choked on her gulp of coffee.

"You know you really shouldn't say stuff like that." Caroline giggled into her mug. Klaus looked puzzled,

"Why not?" He replied

"It sounds a little weird" Caroline smiled at him. She had a lovely smile. "Don't you think that sounds weird?"

"Your version of strange and mine are very different Caroline." Klaus replied and Caroline nodded her agreement. There was an awkward silence for a few moments as neither of them knew whether to bring up the events of the previous night. For once even Caroline had nothing to say.

"Klaus" Caroline began carefully "Last night….what happened…between us…I mean" Klaus spoke over her

"You think it was a mistake don't you?" Klaus' voice was strained. Caroline wanted so badly to tell him that it was a mistake, whatever 'it' was. But she couldn't. Seeing him standing there with the morning light streaming in on his back made her want him even more.

"It's Tyler" was the only explanation that Caroline could offer. Not an explanation, an excuse. And she felt terrible.

Klaus nodded his head as if he understood but he didn't. Tyler was nothing, he had nothing, and he was a small town boy with small town dreams. He wasn't good enough for her. But this would break Caroline's heart, and it was her heart that he desired above all else.

The house was still silent; no one else was awake yet. It was just the two of them. Caroline shivered in the weak morning sunlight as she was wearing only a vest top and short pyjama bottoms. Klaus took off his jumper and handed it to her. She accepted it gratefully and pulled it on.

It was very warm and smelt like him. He smelled nice, like an earthy smell, but still good. Oh god! What was she thinking? She shouldn't be thinking these things. She noticed that he wasn't wearing anything underneath and her eyes fell onto his muscled torso. They weren't like Tyler's; his muscles were much bigger and more defined. But Klaus' body had a strong feel about it, but also slightly weak, like you could be held by him and not be crushed.

Klaus moved past her to get a mug and pour himself some coffee, but her fingers gently brushed his stomach and he pasted by and she felt a surge of electricity go through her veins. When she was with Tyler she felt safe, but being with Klaus made her feel different. She felt alive.

Caroline moved out of the way as Klaus busied himself making coffee. She leaned against the counter and watched him move around the kitchen with a feline prowl, ironic considering his werewolf side.

"Do you want another?" Klaus said to her, with his back still turned, jolting her out of her daze.

"Another what?" Caroline said stupidly. Klaus turned around laughing

"Coffee" he said, gesturing to her mug with stone cold coffee in it.

"Oh yes please" Caroline said, pulling herself together, "That would be lovely". She went to hand Klaus her cup but it slipped and Klaus caught it just as she registered her surprise and reached for it at the same time. As Klaus was older and faster he was already moving upwards to give Caroline the mug as Caroline reached down to pick it up, resulting in Klaus smashing the top of his head into Caroline's face.

Caroline shouted out in surprise and pain and Klaus didn't know what to do. Caroline sagged to the floor, nursing her broken nose and trying to snap it back into place. Klaus put the mug on the side and slid down next to her.

"Is it okay?" Klaus asked nervously. He had been trying to make a good impression and had broken her nose, real smooth Klaus, he thought to himself.

Caroline replied with a muffled 'yes' and finally snapped her nose back into place.

"Hear love, let me look." Klaus said, taking Caroline's face in his hands. "Still beautiful" he murmured to himself, momentarily forgetting that Caroline was only a few inches away. Her face blushed red as she heard what he said. They were close again, just like yesterday, but this time everyone was still asleep, no one was going to disturb them today.

Just get up and walk away Caroline, she told herself, think of Tyler, her mind screamed, as her face moved closer to Klaus'. Just leave and this will all stop. But will it? Another voice appeared in the back of her mind. You're here because you want to be, you didn't leave when he came downstairs, you didn't say no when he gave you his jumper, and you don't want to leave now do you? The voice continued.

Their faces moved closer together and Caroline could see the shades of blue in Klaus' eyes. She had always thought they were black, but were closer to the colour of the sea on a calm day, ocean blue. As they inched closer still she didn't want to think about Tyler, she wanted to be with Klaus. She could feel his hands move towards her waist as he leaned into her. Caroline closed her eyes and kissed him.

She could feel the warmth of his skin through his lips and she wondered how someone so cold could radiate such warmth. She slowly opened her mouth and let him explore it; his hands touched her lower back as he teased them under her t-shirt and jumper.

"Kinky" someone said from the other side of the room and they sprang apart. Elijah stood there in long pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt, grinning at the couple seated on the floor. Caroline jumped up and sped up to her room, avoiding eye contact with Elijah.

"I didn't hear you get up brother" Klaus said, not meeting his eye.

"Well I was awoken not a few minutes ago by a yell from down here and I came to see if there was anything I could do to help. You obviously needed no assistance."

Klaus stood slowly, feeling like a small child who had done something wrong.

"I thought love was a vampire's greatest weakness. Isn't that what you told me once? It's not so easy when you're the one who's in love is it, Niklaus?" Elijah made to move back upstairs but Klaus sped in front of him.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Klaus said, looking up at his elder brother with what could only be described as fear in his eyes. If Kol or Rebekah ever found he would be a laughing stock, and they would tease Caroline for the rest of eternity. Elijah seemed to realise his brother's predicament.

As much as Elijah wanted to tell everyone he knew about how the hybrids heart of stone had finally been cracked, Klaus was his baby brother, and he couldn't do that to him. Family above all else, he told himself as he put a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"I think I can manage that little brother" Elijah smiled, and went back upstairs.

**PS: I know that vampires don't get cold, but just go with it. Hope you liked it.**


	6. Mario Kart Chaos

**Hey guys, I have had a few ideas, so they should be coming to you soon, so stay tuned!**

When Caroline bounded downstairs not an hour after her encounter with Klaus, she seemed to have forgotten all about it, and was ready for another attempt at team building. Unfortunately the weather had other ideas.

"I can't believe it's raining" Caroline moaned, glaring out of the window. "I actually had something good planned for today as well."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked from her position on the sofa, her back still recovering from her fall yesterday. Caroline threw a sly smile in Bonnie's direction,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and went back to ordering Kol around, as Elijah had forced his younger brother into assisting Bonnie to make up for his behaviour the previous day.

"OH what can we do?" Caroline sighed, holding her head in her hands. Her day had been ruined twice now and it had barely even started. Elena walked over to Caroline and looked her in the eyes.

"Caroline." Elena said teasingly "What did we always do when we were little at sleepovers?" Caroline pulled a face before her eyes lit up.

"Mario Kart!" She cried. Elena nodded her head and pulled Nintendo Wii Mario Kart from behind her back, and both of the girls squealed in delight.

"I had Jeremy bring it around this morning as I didn't think the hybrid would be that up to date" Elena explained, jerking her head in Klaus' direction. Caroline ignored Klaus and began to set up the game, thinking of the chaos this game always seemed to cause….

"Rebekah you're cheating!" Kol shouted across the room "You just bumped me off of the floating mushroom!"

"That was Bonnie you idiot!" came Rebekah's screamed reply whilst Bonnie cackled in the middle of the shouting match.

"I'm gonna beat both of you losers! Mwahahahah!" Bonnie shouted as she was about to cross the finish line. The deafening howl followed moments later as her kart was struck by lightning and she watched Elijah's kart sail past hers to claim first place. Elijah smug smile soon disappeared as his eyes met with the three other pairs who looked murderous.

"And I believe that, is how you play that game." Elijah said triumphantly which caused several more evil glances from across the room. The group had been playing for several hours now, breaking only for lunch, and it seemed that Elijah was the undisputed king of Mario Kart. Even with Klaus trying to pull the remote away from him didn't seem to dent his driving ability. Kol was convinced he was cheating.

"I'm sorry you feel that way little brother" Elijah said "But I'm afraid you have to accept that, what is the phrase Caroline, you can't touch this." The formal way in which the line was delivered and the sassy hand movement was just too much for the little group, and they all burst out laughing, much to Elijah's bewilderment.

As the group recovered themselves, they heard the first crashes of thunder outside and saw the first flash of lightening. The weather had been worsening for the last few hours, and another glance outside reaffirmed Caroline's fear that they would not be outside for several days. When she voiced her concern to the group, the feedback she received was overwhelming. Truly.

"Finally a few days peace" Kol said from his position draped over the sofa "I've had enough team building or team bonding or whatever it's called to last me several lifetimes."

"Wells sorry about that Kol, but I'm not going to spend the next week lying in bed doing nothing. It's time to break out the board games. Me thinks," Which was met with the loudest groan of the lot so far.

"Well what would you lot like to do then?" Elijah asked, but soon realised his mistake when Kol's eyes lit up.

"Well…."

**I know that it's not very long but I've got a few good ides up my sleeve and I hope to get these written down and published soon. Please review and leave any ideas and/or pairings you might want to see and any characters that you want to make a guest appearance. **


	7. Prank Patrol

**I'm feeling creative at the moment so enjoy it while it lasts! Thank you for the ideas, they have been taken into account and I'm working on them now. Please, please, please, please keep on reviewing and giving ideas I really appreciate it! **

The weather didn't improve over the next few days and Caroline had given up trying to make everyone gather round a table playing monopoly, so each person was milling around the house doing nothing in particular. Or so everyone thought….

It started with a few little things. Lemon juice on everyone's toothbrushes. Smudging ink on people's faces. Simple jokes. Until Kol and Rebekah took it a step too far….

Each person had their own room with their own door, lock and key. Klaus was downstairs in the kitchen when Rebekah approached him sheepishly. He rolled his eyes when he saw her approaching.

"What have you done this time little sister?" Klaus asked in a disapproving older brother voice. Rebekah sat down looking upset and Klaus felt bad for being so harsh. "Anything I can do?" Klaus asked, being slightly kinder.

Rebekah took a deep breath, as if she was waiting for a signal (which she was), and promptly burst into tears. Her loud sobs drowned out Klaus' hearing and he wondered what on earth had happened to make his sister so upset. Through her sobs Rebekah choked out

"I'm s-s-s-sick of b-b-b-being here, Nik. I want t-t-t-to go home. I want to go o-o-o-outside. I'm BORED Nik." Rebekah dissolved into tears again, and Klaus gave his little sister a hug. Almost immediately, Rebekah sprang out of his clutch, her tears forgotten.

"Thanks Nik, feel much better now gotta go, bye." Rebekah said very quickly and sped out of the room. Nik didn't think anything of it until he went to go to bed that night. He took out his key and tried to unlock his door (like he wouldn't lock it, he didn't know why everyone else left theirs unlocked), but found that he couldn't. Klaus sighed and tried again. Still, it would not budge. He crouched down to look into the key hole and realised the problem. This was not his door. The note stuck in the key hole that read 'ha ha ha ha' was evidence enough of that. And of who had done it.

"KOL!" The roar tore through the house waking everyone who came rushing out of their rooms to find Klaus and Kol wrestling in the hallway, Kol only in his boxer shorts.

"You are such an arsehole, you little prick!" Klaus roared between punches.

"Not my fault that you're such a stuck up little shit!" Kol shouted back, trying to get up, whilst Klaus jumped on top of him.

Klaus picked Kol up and threw him against the wall, at which point Kol sped to dodge behind Elijah in his attempt to hide from Klaus' punches.

"Didn't know that you were such a pussy brother" Klaus smirked from his crouched position in the hallway. Kol's head dodged out from behind Elijah to stick his tongue out, earning him a disapproving look from his eldest brother.

"Wasn't just me though" Kol defended himself "Rebekah was in on it too." Rebekah reddened in the doorway of her bedroom and she too considered hiding behind Elijah.

Elijah shook his head and tried to resist the urge to strangle his siblings. He held his head in his hands.

"Kol" he said turning to his brother "Please return Niklaus' door to him tomorrow morning and give him the key to get in now please." Kol made to made argue but thought better of it. As he strolled past Bonnie he sucked in his stomach and gave her a cheeky wink, which she did not return (although that's not to say that she didn't want too).

By the end of the next week it was clear where the battle lines had been drawn. Kol, Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie had taken up the mantle of the mansions tricksters. But not if Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah and Caroline had anything to do with it. Caroline had at first remained impartially, but after discovering that her former best friends had put talcum powder in her hairdryer, that all changed. Elijah, too, thought that he was above such childishness, but after he had gone upstairs to bed one night to find his entire room covered in newspaper, he rethought his position on the matter.

For the last two days no-one had been able to leave their rooms without something bad happening. Stefan had gone downstairs to get coffee and returned to find the entire walkway to his room had been greased with butter, and then discovered that he had been filmed trying to navigate the slippy surface whilst holding a pot of coffee. The video already had a million hits on youtube.

With everyone running out of blood bags, there was a mad dash out of the rooms when everyone heard Alaric arrive with a fresh supply. What no-one had expected were the masses of balloons that Jeremy and Matt had spent all night blowing up, filling up the living room. Watching seven vampires, a witch and a doppelganger race into a wall of balloons was amusing to say the least. The two million people who had viewed the clip on youtube also agreed. To say that they were unimpressed was an understatement. But fear not, Damon had promised, the best is yet to come….

**Thanks for reading. Just a random chapter that I thought of, so I hoped you liked it. This war is going to be resolved next chapter so stay tuned!**


	8. Disturbing Truths and Ridiculous Dares

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and followers; it really means a lot to think that people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! So just wrapping up last chapter's story and then onto the new one! Thank you to delena . everthorn 7 and to WinterRainbow.**

It was 2am in the morning. Deathly silent. No-one stirred in their rooms as Damon and Stefan crept silently out of theirs. It had been several days since the balloon incident, and everyone thought that the pranks had stopped, but Damon wasn't going to let it go that easily. The little bastards had put shaving foam all over his bedroom floor, his dressing table, his bed, everything. They had ruined his favourite John Varvatos shirt. And now they were going to pay.

Damon handed Stefan the paper cups and he set to work filling every single one up with water, before laying them on the ground, covering the entire hallway, which the bedrooms led off of. Damon, on the other hand had come up with a contraption that had several tubes attached to it, and he put the tubes under everyone's bedroom door and started to feed fire ants into the tubes. Damon hesitated outside Elena's door, but came to the conclusion that it would be unfair on everyone else if she were left out, so he put the tube under her door.

Because the bedrooms doors were opposite each other, he tied a piece of string to the opposite doors handle, so when they both tried to open the door at the same time, they couldn't. Damon's crowning glory were the buckets of shaving foam, water and shampoo that the brothers had positioned above each door, to fall when the doors were finally prised open. Now all they had to do was wait….

It was barely five minutes later when the boys heard the first scream, high pitched and wailing, it sounded like Rebekah. This seemed to alert everyone else, and soon the air was filled with an assortment of screams, grunts and curses as everyone discovered that being bitten by a fire ant was highly unpleasant, whatever species you were.

Then came the frantic scrabbling at the doors as everyone tried to escape their bed bugs. This was most amusing as both Rebekah and Kol tried to open their doors at the same time, resulting in a strength match of who could snap the string connecting the doors. It turns out that Rebekah is stronger when pissed and with a final tug she snapped the string and dove out of her room, at which point the bucket of foam Damon had secured earlier came crashing down on her head. She walked forward to avoid it and tripped over the cups Stefan had laid out, causing a small river to flow down the hallway from the spilt water.

Everyone else was trying to leave their rooms now and came across the same problem as Kol and Rebekah. Only Caroline, who had no-one in the room opposite her, was able to leave her room without a fight. However, after she had been doused in foam she was not in the most forgiving mood, and seeing everyone else tripping over cups whilst covered in foam and dancing around the hallway, trying to get the fire ants off of them, she became positively explosive.

"What were you thinking?" She shrieked at Stefan and Damon, who were standing at the opposite end of the hall, laughing their arses off.

"It's called revenge, Blondie." Damon chuckled "I told you the best was yet to come." At this point Caroline sped down the corridor and started to choke Damon, stopping only when Stefan had to physically prise her off.

Most people seemed to have rid themselves of the ants, but everyone was still covered in foam, and seeing Klaus with a foam moustache was just too much for Caroline, who started to laugh.

"It's not funny, love" Klaus hissed at her, but Caroline had to at least admit that it was a good prank. Elijah, ever the practical one even wearing boxer shorts whilst covered in foam at 2 o'clock in the morning, suggested that everyone get changed and go downstairs seeing as everyone was awake already. The original siblings knew that look, and wondering what plan Elijah had thought of….

Twenty minutes later, everyone had dried off and was sitting in the living room, waiting for Elijah to announce his intentions.

"It has come to my attention" He began "That some of you seem to be indulging in childish games."

"No shit Sherlock" Kol muttered, earning him a disapproving look from Elijah

"I think that this needs to end." Elijah continued "And that we really do need to learn to get along with each other, instead of giving in to these petty desires for revenge." Elijah shot a look at Stefan and Damon. "And so I think that we should have some proper bonding time, seeing as we still don't know how long we are going to be stuck in here, do we?" Elijah looked at Bonnie we just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I'm not quite sure what the best way to go about this is though" Elijah said, clearly frustrated.

"I know!" Caroline said, leaping up from the sofa. "What about truth or dare? It helps us to connect, learn stuff about each other, and we can still have fun." Caroline looked round expectantly and the group shrugged, not wanting to annoy Caroline any more than they already had. "All right then, I'll get supplies" and she marched off towards the kitchen.

Caroline, never one to be outdone on organization, had soon prepared cue cards for the person who was chosen to pick one from. The cards read: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love and Torture. It was decided that they would go around the circle, and each person would have one go. It was decided that Rebekah would go first.

"Pick a card" Caroline said, holding them out to her. Rebekah picked one and held it up for everyone to see. Dare.

"Oh good" Kol said, his face lighting up. "I dare you to tell me how handsome I am. And say it like you mean it"

"That's not very inventive" Caroline said, pulling a face.

"Trust me it's torture for her" Klaus flashed a grin at her and Caroline felt a blush rise up her face.

"Fine" Rebekah said defeated "Kol, you are looking exceedingly handsome this morning." Rebekah's forced grin was enough to make everyone laugh.

"Oh I always do sister" Kol smiled at her. However, his smile faded when Caroline held out the cards to him.

"Your turn" Caroline beamed at him. Kol reluctantly picked a card, and groaned. Dare.

"Yessss!" Rebekah hissed evilly, but Klaus stopped her.

"I think that Caroline should be game master, don't you? Except when it's her go of course." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So" Caroline said, turning to Kol "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." Kol's face flushed an angry colour of red and he muttered something inaudible. Everyone waited to see who he would pick, and Kol slowly crawled to the other side of the circle and pushed his lips against…. Bonnie's!

Everyone seemed shocked, but Caroline knew that her witch friend had had a crush on the original vampire since he knocked her over last week. And by the look on Kol's face, he might have a mini crush on her too! Result! Caroline thought to herself.

Next was Elijah. He looked too regal in his suit and shiny shoes to be sitting on the floor, playing a teenagers game of truth or dare, but here he was. He picked the card Torture.

"What exactly does that mean, Caroline?" Elijah asked, managing to keep the rising panic out of his voice.

"Oh don't worry." Caroline said, sensing Elijah's anxiety "It just means that you have to do something that you don't like. So, Elijah, I'm going to torture you by making you relax." Elijah looked genuinely frightened by this prospect. "Tequila please!" Caroline said, holding her hand out to Damon, who was the designated alcohol keeper.

"Take off your jacket" Caroline told Elijah "Take off your tie and undo your top button. Take off your shoes and have two shots of tequila." Elijah's eyes widen at every new command Caroline gave him, and he felt positively naked by the end of his ordeal. The tequila shots were not as bad as he remembered them to be, but he was sure that they would return to haunt him later on.

The game continued in this fashion for about an hour:

Stefan and Bonnie's make out, which was a result of Rebekah's attempts to make Kol jealous, which obviously succeeded, and was born out of Rebekah's desire for Caroline to stop controlling everything.

Rebekah and Elena's dance off, where the group discovered that both girls could bring it on the dance floor if they had enough hatred for the person they were dancing against. Slut drops, sexual moves and grinding against the other person's boyfriend/crush/brother were a big hit during this dance off.

Kol and Klaus' attempt to do a duet was met with much laughter, and it was discovered that drawing and killing people were just about Klaus' only talents, although Kol was still under the impression that he sounded like an Angel when he sang, instead of a cat that had been hit by a car and then sat on.

And of course the probing questions about Caroline and Klaus' relationship from Damon

"So how often do you have dirty thoughts about the hybrid?" was one of Damon's favourite questions, to which the answer way always

"I think about Tyler every night."

By the end of the second hour Elijah had loosened up more than his siblings has seen in centuries, and Kol and Bonnie were having a night to remember (or forget) on the couch.

It was Elena's turn again, and the cards had been forgotten long ago, so it was just ask away.

"So Elena" Caroline asked "Who do you prefer Stefan or Damon?" Elena sucked in a deep breath and tried to look comical,

"Well that's a tough question Caroline" Elena said, shooting a wink at Stefan "But I think I'll have to go with my boyfriend and say Stefan."

"He's got a nicer bum too" Bonnie slurred drunkenly from underneath Kol's sweaty body.

"But are you sure you don't love Damon?" Caroline pressed on "I mean, you do spend a lot of time with him"

"He's my friend Caroline, and my boyfriend's brother. Of course I'm gonna spend time with him." Elena defended herself.

"Well if you feel nothing for him, then kiss him" Caroline offered "Surely it won't matter if you truly love Stefan."

Elena was lost for words. She did love Stefan, of course she did. But Damon was always so kind to her, most of the time. And she loved his recklessness. But then again he was wrong for her. He had broken her brother's neck just because he was upset. He made one bad decision after another. But don't we all make mistakes, said a little voice in the back of her mind. Just kiss him, she told herself, and then Caroline will leave you alone. Just do it. 1,2,3 GO.

Elena threw herself towards Damon and kissed his lips. His perfect lips. Red and rosy. So soft, so full of life. Sucking her breath away and her life. Elena instinctively opened her mouth just a little, wanting to explore him completely. She never wanted to let go, but she had to. Just let go Elena, she told herself. You've proved that you feel nothing, so just let go. Let go, Elena. LET GO!

Elena sprang apart from Damon and looked at Caroline.

"Nothing there. Told you so. Now who wants some more tequila?" Elena rose unsteadily and staggered towards the kitchen breathing deeply. She didn't love Damon. She couldn't. She wouldn't be like Katherine. She wouldn't!

Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah were all sitting next to each other talking about the good old days in New Orleans, and the time when Kol thought that a wasabi paste was pistachio ice cream, and screamed the restaurant down when he took a big mouthful and discovered that it wasn't. And the time when some servant girl was so obsessed with Klaus that she kept trying to convince him that she was pregnant. And who could forget the time Elijah was punched in the face on St. Patrick's Day for trying to walk through the hotel lobby whilst completely pissed, and had underestimated the strength of a bodybuilder vampire.

Elijah was getting more and more relaxed by the minute and more than just his top button was now undone, and Elena couldn't help but admire his strong, muscular chest that he always kept hidden under shirts and jackets. The morning had been a great success in Elijah's humble opinion, although even in his drunken haze he knew that the arguing would never really stop. But then, he thought, it would be kind of boring without Kol and Rebekah trying to rip each other's throats out. And after a thousand years, it might be a bit too late to change their ways.

**Chapter was longer than I was expecting it to be so I hope that you like it. I've got some new ideas but please keep reviewing and sending ideas as it is really useful to see what you like, and what you want to see more of. There are also a few references to TVD, the Originals and other films/books so well done if you saw those! **


	9. Paint Twister

**Sorry I haven't written for so long but it's the middle of exam season and I have had loads of work to do. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing !**

After everyone had managed to sleep off their hangovers, Caroline decided that it would be better to return to her original idea of using games to encourage team building, rather than hard hitting home truths. To be honest she had rather had enough of Damon constantly hounding her about her feelings for Klaus. Which were of course non existent, she told herself everyday.

So when everyone trooped downstairs two days later to see a large twister mat and four buckets of paint spread out on the living room floor they were hardly surprised. Caroline beamed at them from behind the sofa. She had asked everyone to wear old clothes and now the group could see why.

"It's paint twister!" Caroline told them all enthusiastically. Elijah looked unimpressed whilst Kol's eyes lit up at the thought of being allowed to dive around in paint and purposely cover other people in it.

Caroline proceeded to pour a little blob of paint on each circle according to its colour, and designated herself as spinner. She then spilt the group into two teams, with Elijah, Kol, Bonnie and Klaus on one team and Stefan, Rebekah, Damon and Elena on the other team. Kol begged for his team to go first, and Caroline agreed.

The first four players lined up beside the mat, ready to play.

"Right hand blue" Caroline cried, and all of the players threw their right hands onto a blue spot, Kol more violently than the rest, causing the paint to splash up at everyone else.

"Left foot red" Caroline said, and the game truly began...

"Kol get your ass out of my face!" Klaus shouted, although he was covered in green and yellow paint so no one was taking him seriously.

"Well why don't you get your face out of my ass!" came the equally angry reply. Elijah had fallen over almost instantly and so was laughing on the sideline, watching Kol and Klaus argue whilst Bonnie tried to avoid both of them.

"Right foot green" Caroline said, and Kol and Bonnie smashed heads whilst both trying to reach for the closest green spot.

"Sorry darling." Kol said, grinning "Don't know how I could have missed something so beautiful." He threw a charming grin her way, but Bonnie ignored him. She was desperate to forget the events of the last few days. Klaus wasn't impressed either and slipped his body inbetween them.

"Sorry love" he said, looking remarkably unapologetic. He smirked at Kol. However his smile was wiped off of his face when Kol's foot 'accidentally' knocked against Klaus' and caused Klaus to topple over face first into a fresh blob of paint.

Kol's sudden advance towards Bonnie caused her to panic and back away quickly, which meant that she too slipped and landed straight onto Klaus' back, who was not impressed. Kol leapt up, covering everyone with paint and announced that he was the winner. Everyone was too busy laughing at a paint splattered Klaus to argue with Kol, who was now doing his victory lap around the room.

"This is the most ridiculous game I've ever played!" Klaus announced to the group, trying to regain his dignity.

"Even worse than that time in Washington?" Elijah asked innocently. Klaus scowled at him,

"That doesn't count" he snarled at his elder brother and stormed off to his room to get changed. Kol, on the other hand, had finished his victory lap and was hugging everyone in the room to 'spread the love', and the paint apparently.

Having seen the havoc and mess that the first game caused, the others were unwilling to participate in another round of 'paint twister', and so the day turned into a paintball contest when Damon tripped over the bucket and it landed on Rebekah. Rebekah then decided the appropriate course of action would be to dump a whole bucket of paint over Damon's head. Damon was not pleased.

When Klaus returned from upstairs having changed out of his paint covered clothes, he discovered his living room had been turned into a war zone, with the sofas being put up to hide behind, and buckets of paint being thrown across the room. Klaus was about to protest this when Stefan picked up the bucket to throw paint over Kol and slipped, causing the bucket to fall backwards, all over Klaus.

Let's just say that Klaus was not seen for the rest of the day.

**Thanks for reading ! I'm going to upload a longer chapter soon so just hold on !**


End file.
